


After the Gnome

by anyothergirl415



Series: Gnome!Christian Verse [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No longer a gnome, Christian isn’t certain what to do with his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Gnome

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2010 - Prompt: need

At first when Chad woke, he thought maybe the whole night before had been some weird dream. But Christian was there on the couch in the living room, legs pulled up to his chest, eyes fixed on the TV.

The night before Chad had learned that Christian had been a gnome since the late fifties and even though he could hear things - and apparently see - he wasn't accustomed to the world now. TV seemed to be one of those things he was getting used to.

"The last time I owned a TV, I had three channels and it was in black and white. Those movies you showed me... is everything nowadays so crazy?" Christian asked when Chad headed past him for the coffee pot in the kitchen.

"Usually crazier," Chad mumbled, running a hand up through his bed ruffled hair. "Did you sleep?"

“A little,” Christian said over his shoulder. “Is it really okay to be gay now?”

Frowning slightly, Chad started the coffee brewing them walked back to the living room, turning off the TV and taking the seat beside Christian. “Well, it’s not always easy but yeah, it’s accepted more readily. There are gay celebrities, and politicians, some states even allow gays to marry.”

Christian stared at him for a long moment before nodding, looking away. “Wow. When I was… you know, that’s why this happened. I broke Nellie’s heart but not because I wanted to. I just could never be with her.” Christian sighed and sank back on the couch. “I was in love, with this boy named Marcus. We had to meet in secret, and we put our lives at risk everyone time. And yet you, you can just bring a random guy home. You were going to sleep with him weren’t you? Take him to bed? And he wasn’t even in a relationship with you.”

Chad didn’t even have to know the man to know that the idea bothered him. “That happens a lot nowadays. People sleep with strangers for one night, it’s… you know. Normal.”

“But what about relationships? Marriage?” Christian frowned, hands curling over his knees.

“That still happens too.” Chad really didn’t want to break this news to Christian. He didn’t want to be the one who told him how fucked up the world was now. And yet, he couldn’t fathom the idea of sending Christian off into the world with no one. In truth, Chad didn’t really want to send Christian off at all. “The world is just different now. You want some coffee?”

“Yes, black, a lot of it.” Christian groaned and laid his hand over his eyes.

Twenty minutes later Chad had them both set up at the table with coffee, eggs, bacon and toast. Christian ate a lot slower than he had the night before and the time he’d been spending in silence was stretching out to the point Chad was getting worried. So when they’d both eaten and Christian was still keeping his stony silence, Chad cleared his throat.

“What are you thinking about? You look a million miles away.” Chad murmured and reached out, gently touching Christian’s hand.

Chad would never know why it was that one touch that seemed to do the man in. One minute they were just sitting there and the next Christian was lunging forward, knocking Chad hard out of his chair and crushing their lips together as they crashed hard on the floor. Chad’s shout was muffled by the lips pressing hard against his.

Maybe the right thing to do was to push Christian away, explain why this shouldn’t happen or something but he couldn’t. Not when the man was kissing him so desperately, hands clawing at Chad’s shirt. So he just went along with it, letting Christian kiss him with hard bites of his teeth, slow flicks of his tongues.

He kissed like he hadn’t been a gnome for fifty years – yes, that was still a ridiculous thought – and he touched Chad like he was a gift from god. They peeled off layers of clothing, tossing it to the side until it was just their skin gliding together. Chad moaned, arching up into Christian’s body so their cocks slid together.

Every noise Christian made was low and deep, no words, just moans and pants and small gasps that lit like a flame in Chad and spread out until he was losing his mind. Christian rocked his body against Chad’s, their bodies slick and sweat damp and sliding together with each steady thrust. He moaned against Christian’s lips and tangled his hand into the man’s hair, scratching over his scalp and tugging as his orgasm flared through him.

Chad could safely say he had never had sex in his dining room and it seemed strange to say his first time doing so was with a man who, by all accounts, was almost eighty three years old. To spare his own sanity, Chad really couldn’t think about it that way.

“I don’t have anyone.” Christian finally said several long minutes later when they were both laying bare on the hard wood floor.

Chad’s head fell to the side and he stared at Christian’s profile. “You know, that chick at the market, she said that you’d be stuck as a gnome until your true love kissed you.”

Christian snorted and looked at Chad, his smirk slowly slipping away. “And what? You’re my true love?”

“Well if that’s how the spell works.” Chad shrugged and sat up, turning to look down at Christian. “It’s just, you don’t have anywhere to go. And I don’t have anyone at all. So I don’t see why we can’t just… have each other.”

Once more Christian snorted and yeah, Chad couldn’t blame him. That line was ridiculously cheesy, especially for his usual standards. “You’d really deal with me staying here? It’s not like I can do anything, I don’t have an ID or anything. How will I work?”

“We’ll figure something out.” Chad grinned and dropped his hand on Christian’s chest. “We just had really hot sex. You don’t want to see how good the rest can be?”

“What more is there?” Christian frowned, slowly sitting up as well.

Chad’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “Man, you have no idea.” At least that part could be fun.

-=-=-=-

“Holy shit.” Christian exhaled softly, looking around the mall with wide eyes.

“What? You didn’t have malls?” Chad frowned, thinking not for the first time that he should do some research on life in the 1950’s. Christian seemed to have listened to enough people and movies to catch the modern lingo but the number of things that he was unaccustomed too was a little surreal.

“Well, we did. But it was nothing like this. There are so many shops, and people.” Christian flinched when Chad reached out for his hand and stared wide eyed at Chad. “We can’t hold hands in public.”

“Yes, Christian, we can.” Chad smiled softly and shook his head, grabbing Christian’s hand once more and dragging him through the mall. “Now come on, we _have_ to get you some new clothes because I keep seeing a gnome in that outfit and that’s weird.”

Christian laughed and trailed along after him, looking around with wide eyes.

It was actually kind of adorable. Chad knew he had so much to do with Christian, so many things to teach him, and he had no idea if this was going to work but he sort of loved the idea of having someone around. And well, he couldn’t wait to tell Jared what had become of the gnome he’d bought him.

It was possibly the best _how we met_ story ever.

~End  



End file.
